back in black
by imjustfantabulous
Summary: an old friend of the boys who moved away is back, and drama ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I make up.**

**This chapter is basically an introduction to my main character. Flashbacks are in italics. :)**

Carly Sawyer smiled as she woke up, feeling the hot, California sun hit her face. She was so glad her parents decided to move back to Venice/ She loved everything about it. North Carolina had been a welcome change, for awhile, but it got boring fast. Then her parents decided to split up, and she and her dad, and her future stepmother, moved to Venice, where Carly grew up. She wondered if things were going to be the same as they were when she was fifteen. She wondered if two years changed things. she was basically the same girl she was when she left, except a bit more mature. She pushed her black blanket of her and got dressed. She put on a pair of cut up short denim shorts and a white tank top. She ran her hands through her long red hair and smiled at her reflection. She walked down the stairs of her palatial mansion. Okay, that had changed since she moved from dogtown (what the locals called the area) to North Carolina. Her dad got into the restaurant business and his restaurants were making him big money. Not only that, but Deb, her dad's fiancee, was born into a well off family. So now that she was back in Venice she had upgraded from a small, two bedroom hell hole near P.O.P pier to a huge 5 bedroom mansion closer to a very upscale part of the beach. She though it was a little ridiculous that her father bought a five bedroom house when there was really only the need for two bedrooms, but she didn't complain. She walked into her huge kitchen and grabbed a blueberry muffin off the island in the middle.

"Good morning sweetheart" her dad, Danny, said brightly. Carly looked up. She didn't even realize he was there. Looking at her dad you would've never guessed that they were related. He was tall, Blonde hair, deeply tanned, muscular. Before he had become a business man he had basically just surfed everyday, and he had that typical good looking surfer thing going on, only now he wore suits and ties, and combed his hair. Carly smiled at him, knowing the only physical traits she got from him was her green eyes and her small, but muscular build. She looked just like her mother, her dad always told her that. Her mother, Reese, was the one who gave Carly the red hair, the cute small nose, the full peachy pink lips, the freckles, the fair skin.

"Morning Dad" Carly smiled at him, biting into her muffin. Her dad sipped on his coffee.

"Good morning sweetheart" Deb said, coming into the kitchen, kissing Danny on the cheek. Deb was really pretty, Carly always thought so. Most kids hated their step parents, but Deb was great. Deb was the complete opposite of her mother though. Physically, Deb had blonde hair that was always back in a loose ponytail, was almost as tan as Carly's father, quite thin, and very conservative. In personality, Carly's mother was a free spirit, wild. She surfed sometimes, but was more of a surfer groupie than an actual surfer. Deb was a mother herself, her son was one year older than Carly, but brought up much differently, because Deb was very traditional, very quiet, and a little intimidating, though Carly knew she was really nice.

"What are you doing today Car?" Deb asked politiely, pouring herself some coffee. Carly smiled.

"I'm going to visit my friends! Tony, Jay, Stace, Sid, Peggy..everyone. I hope they're around.." Carly said, finishing her muffin.

"Okay, well have fun sweetie. I'll be home at six, I have a meeting with Mr.Richards today. And Deb is meeting with the caterers, don't be too late alright?"

"Dad..I haven't seen these guys in two years, I'm going to be late." Carly laughed. Her dad rolled his eyes and waved goodbye as he finished his coffee.

Carly walked outside and couldn't stop smiling.

_"Guys, I'm moving." Carly said sadly. The guys jaws dropped._

_"What the hell? Why?" Jay yelled._

_"Because my parents say they 'need' to get away. They need to make a life for themselves. It's lame, I know. But im kind of excited. I haven't ever been out of California before, you know." _

_"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do without you chica?" Tony asked, giving her a huge hug._

_"Don't worry guys, you'll survive. You wont miss me that much"_

_Jay sighed and shook his head. He walked away._

_"Jay!" _

_"Have a nice life Carly." _

Carly frowned to herself, remembering her last moments with the guys. Jay had been so angry she was leaving. He couldn't still be mad could her? It didn't really matter, she just wanted to see everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I make up.**

Carly heard loud Jimi Hendrix playing from down the street and knew it was coming from the Zephyr surf shop. She smiled as she got closer and the music got seemingly louder. She walked in and saw Skip Engblom, the owner of the shop taking a swig of something in a silver flask. She smiled and shook her head.

"Hey" she said. Skip didn't seem to hear her.

"Hey!" she yelled louder. Skip turned and looked at her.

"What did you say?" he slurred.

"HEY!" she yelled even louder, at the exact moment that he shut off the stereo. He raised his eyebrows.

"And you are..?" he asked, walking over to her. She couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious.

"Uh..Carly..Sawyer.."

Skips eyes lit up, and he grabbed her and hugged her tight. Carly was a little shocked by this but hugged him back.

"I didn't recognize ya girly. You grew up. How are you?"

"Good! How are things here? Making lots of money?"

"Things are good. The shops doing the same as always...you know how it goes."

Carly smiled at him and looked around. The shop did look pretty much the same. There were a lot more surfboards though, which meant he had to be making a little bit more money.

"Where are the guys?" she asked anxiously. Skip nodded his head to the beach.

"Thanks, it's really good to see you Skip."

"You too Carly. You too" he slurred before taking another drink from his flask. Carly left the shop and headed towards the beach. She saw a bunch of guys on the beach and a couple in the water, on their boards.

"It's big today" she heard one of the guys today.

"Yeah, it is" she said smugly. The guys whipped around.

"Holy shit. Car." Tony said, grabbing Carly and picking her up in a bear hug. She laughed. She then got a hug from each of the guys not in the water. Bob Biniak, Jim Muir, Shogo Kubo.

"What are you doing here?" Bob asked pushing his blonde hair out of his face.

"We moved back yesterday. My dad and I. My parents split up. My dad is getting married actually, next week." Carl said happily.

"I'm sorry about your parents...but you seem happy, which is good." Tony said, putting his arm around her.

"Thanks. I am. Where are the other guys?" she asked, looking in the water to see if the other guys were out there. She couldnt tell if the guys surfing were her friends our not. She saw one riding a huge wave.

"Thats Jay riding that wave. Stace and Sid are out there too" Shogo said. Carly smiled, remembering when she first learned to surf.

_Carly, Stacey and Jay were standing on the beach, looking out at the perfect waves that were in front of them._

_"Car, you have to learn to surf sometime. It's your thirteenth birthday. You have to learn today. I've been surfing since I was five, you are thirteen, you can do it" Jay said reassuringly. Carly gulped. Stacey put his hand on her bare back. It sent shivers up her spine. Stacey was so good looking, she had developed a huge crush on him over the school yearand now that it was summer they were going to spend even more time together. _

_"You can do it Carly, I know you can" Stacey whispered sweetly. The three of them walked out into the water, Carly zipped up her wetsuit. They all got onto their boards and started paddling out. Carly had done this many times before, but she never actually stood up and caught a wave. _

_"Paddle Carly! Get this one! paddle!" Jay yelled. Carly took a deep breath and followed his instructions. She felt the water rising beneath her._

_"Stand up!" Stacey and Jay yelled in unison. Carly closed her eyes and put everything out of her mind. She had to do this. Using all the strength in her arms she stood up, almost losing her balance. She was doing it. She could barely hear the cheers from her friends, the wave was breaking so loudly, she felt almost deaf. The wave slowly decreased in size and she carefully layed herself back down onto her board. Stacey and Jay paddled over to her._

_"Way to go" Jay said, before paddling out to catch the next wave. Stacey looked at Carly. Carly bit her lip and pushed her wet, shoulder length hair behind her ear. Stacey smiled and blushed. He leaned into her and softly kissed her. _

That day had been Carly's first wave and her first kiss. She never forgot it. She saw that the guys were coming out of the water. Stacey's eyes widened as he realized who standing there. He ran up to her and hugged her.

"Carly! You're back!" He said happily. She smiled at him and hugged Sid.

"You're back? For good?" Sid asked.

"Yeah. For good." she laughed. The she saw Jay. Jay looked at her blankly.

"Hey" she said quitely.

"Hey" he said back, just as quietly. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you" she said.

"You too"

They pulled away from eachother and both smiled nervously. This was going to be ineteresting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I make up.**

**This chapter is just flashback.**

_Carly sat on the couch, next to Tony and across from Jay, sipping on the beer that was in her cup. It was her first party, her first time drinking, and she was already on beer number four. She could feel it hitting her slowly. The music was loud. It was Jay's fourteenth birthday and since Tony's dad was away, they decided to party. The guys had partied before, a couple times, but she never did, not until now. She looked over to where Stacey was standing. She and him had kissed a few times since last summer, but not much. She wasn't really sure if he was interested in her or not. She looked back over to Jay who chugged his sixth beer of the night. _

_"Hey, Car, can wanna go talk?" he slurred a bit._

_"Sure" she said, needed air. _

_They got up and walked outside and sat on Tony's porch, alone. She sat down on the first step, and Jay sat next to her._

_"You know Carly, you are really pretty" he said slowly. She smiled and shook her head. He was drunk._

_"Thanks Jay. And Happy Birthday" she said, knocking her beer against Jays beer. He smiled. Then he did something Carly wasn't expecting at all, he leaned in and kissed her. She was a bit taken aback from this. Jay's lips tasted like beer. Hers probably did too. She couldn't believe he was kissing her, but she didn't stop him. He pulled away from her first._

_"I'm sorry. I just..I've kinda wanted to do that for awhile" he said, not looking at her. Carly bit her lip. She wasn't really sure how she felt about the kiss. _

_"Its okay" she said. He suddenly graabbed her hand and pulled her up._

_"Can we talk?" he asked, walking back into the house. Carly didn't really get it. They were already alone, couldn't they talk outside? Jay pulled her into Tony and his sister Kathy's room. He sat down on the bed. He hit the spot next to him, silently asking her to sit. She did. _

_"What's up?" she asked. Jay turned and looked at her._

_"I meant what I said. You are really pretty" he said directly, staring at her. She couldn't look away. She studied his face. Jay had always been her best friend. He was just the guy she hung out with everyday. She had never really looked at him before. This was the first time she noticed how good looking he was. He kissed her again. She kissed him back. He pushed her gently back onto the bed, running his hand up under her black t-shirt. _

_"Jay.." she said, in between kisses. He stopped and looked at her._

_"Don't you want to?" he asked. Carly though about it. The more she did, the more she wanted to kiss him. But it wasn't right. He was drunk. She was a little drunk. And then there was Stacey. A boy she really liked. But did he even feel the same way? Carly pulled Jay down and kissed him forcefully. Jay lifted up her shirt over her head. Then Carly all of a sudden pushed him off. She put her t-shirt back on. _

_"I can't do this. you are my best friend Jay. I don't want to ruin this" she said, staring at the floor. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek._

_"It's okay. I get it" he said, getting up and leaving. Carly sat down on Tony's bed and started crying. This was getting too complicated. Then Tony walked in, with some random girl. He saw Carly sitting on his bed and turned and whispered something in her ear. She sighed and left._

_"Car? Whats wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her. She didn't say anything. She just turned her body towards him and he hugged her, letting her cry. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I make up.**

Carly sat slumped over her kitchen table eating her cereal. She got in a 2 am, and snuck in as quietly as possible. Her dad came into the kitchen. Carly knew he wouldn't make a big deal over coming in late. He never did. Not like she came in late much in North Carolina. There wasn't a reason to stay out late there.

"Good morning Car" He said, messing up her hair.

"Morning Dad" she said with a mouth full of cereal. She watched her dad pour his coffee.

"Only four more days" he said happily.

"Four more days til what?" Carly asked cluelessly. Her dad looked at her, eyes wide.

Carly smiled at him and he kept staring at her in disbelief.

"Dad. I'm kidding. I know, it's four more days until you are the happiest man alive..again" Carly laughed rolling her eyes. Her dad sipped his coffee.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm just saying..you keep saying that Deb makes you the happiest guy alive..but not too long ago you said that to mom too"

"Carly." her dadsaid sternly.

"What? I'm just saying.." she said, finishing her cereal. Her dad smiled at her, grabbed his briefcase and left, kissing the top of her head right before.

Carly got up and walked to her fridge, opening it up and taking out the orange juice. She grabbed a cup from one of the many cupboards and poured herself a glass. She hopped up onto the counter and sat, drinking her juice there. Deb came in.

"Got in a little late last night, did we not?" Deb said as nicely as possible. Carly rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. I lost track of time.." she spat out the line she always used when she was late. Deb looked at her and raised her eyebrows, obviously not buying Carly's bullshit.

"Listen Carly, today we have to go dress shopping. I need to buy you a dress for the wedding" she said, pouring her coffee. Carly laughed.

"What time?"

"Around three, okay? I'm going out but I will be back at two thirty and then we will leave" She said, walking past Carly and out the door. Carly wondered why people didn't seem to say bye, they just walked away. Not like she really cared. She heard her doorbell ring and hopped off the counter to go answer the door. She opened it and saw Sid standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"You never said that you were my neighbor Carly!" he said excitedly, walking in. Carly laughed.

"I didn't really want to say anything in front of everyone. I don't want people to think that I've changed because I have money now" she explained.

"Carly, you have changed."

"Not because of money though. Because I grew up"

"Are you gonna show me around or what?" Sid asked. Carly laughed, grabbed his hand and led him around the house. She showed him the main floor, which consisted of a huge kitchen, a large sunken in living room decorated in really nice furniture, a big bathroom and a dining room. Then she led him up the winding staircase and showed him the three guest bedrooms, her parents room with an ensuite bathroom, another bathroom and her room. Sid smiled when they got to her room. The walls were painted deep purple and there were posters of British punk bands all over the wall. Her taste in music certainly changed since she moved away. Sid walked across the room to the sliding doors that led out onto a balcony. The balcony overlooked a huge yard, with an elaborate garden and one of the biggest pools Sid had ever seen, excluding his.

"Wow" he breathed. Carly walked up beside him, taking in her view. It was amazing.

"Do you want to go swimming or something? Deb is taking me shopping for a dress for the wedding around three and I need to waste time until then"

"sounds good. lets go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I make up.**

"That one is beautiful" Carly heard Deb say as she stared at herself in the mirror of the store they were in. Carly wasn't so sure. The dress was purple, which was one of her favourite colours, but this purple was really lavender, and it made her look like a dying flower. It was not at all flattering in her opinion.

"How bout that black one?" Carly asked, pointing to the short black dress hanging on the wall. Deb looked over at it like it was garbage.

"Carly, that dress is a little bit..racy for a wedding. Besides, I want a nice bright wedding. That dress should be worn to a funeral." Deb explained. Carly scrunched up her perfect, freckly nose. She went back inside the dressing room and took off the nasty lavender dress and picked up the forest green one that was hanging on the door. She stepped into it and zipped it up. It was very cute. Halter straps, hit just above the knee.She walked out and looked at herself in the mirror. It was cute. She still felt weird though, dresses weren't really her thing.

"That one is nice" Deb said, walking up to carly and looking more closely at it. Carly felt really akward. She wasn't sure about the dress. She pulled her long hair back into a messy bun and instantly she looked older, more sophisticated.

"This is definitely the one!" Deb said excitedly. Carly smiled and went back into the dressing room to change into her normal clothes. A denim miniskirt and a black t-shirt. Deb payed for the dress and then they left the store.

"I'm going to go down to the Zephyr shop and see if the guys are there, okay?" Carly asked, only out of politeness. Deb looked at her and sighed.

"Okay. Don't be late"

Carly turned and walked in the opposite direction. She didn't stop at the Zephyr shop though. She kept walking all the way to Jay's house.

_It had been a week since the party, and Carly still hadn't seen Jay at all. She hated not talking to him. She went for a walk and somehow ended up at his house, and now was just staring at it, contemplating going inside. Then Jay came out._

_"I'm tired of waiting for you to decide whether or not you are actually gonna knock" he said sarcastically. She smiled at him. He walked down his steps and stood in front of her._

_"Listen.." Carly said, not really sure what she was going to say._

_"It's okay. Carly, I get it. You and I..we're just friends. And that's okay. You are my best friend and I don't want me being a total dick and kissing you to get in the way of that" _

_"It's just.."_

_"Carly. You don't need to say anything." he said, hugging her._

Being in front of his house just like that day made Carly feel sad, but reassured. She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. Philaine, Jay's mom, answered. Her face lit up at the sight of Carly.

"Carly! Jay didn't tell me you were back! How are you?" she asked, giving Carly a hug. Carly smiled.

"I'm good, is Jay here?"

"In his room doll. Do you need anything?"

Carly shook her head and walked to Jay's room. She walked in without knocking, Jay was sleeping in his messy bed. He looked so sweet and innocent sleeping there, she couldn't help but smile. She sat down on his bed and ran her fingers over his bare back, where there were some cuts and bruises from surfing and skating. Jay quickly rolled over onto his stomach.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he asked sleepily, yawning. She smiled at him.

"Sorry, I never had to knock before.."

Jay sat up and looked at Carly.

"Well, it's been a long time. Things change"

Carly sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come.." she said quietly, getting up and walking towards his door.

"Wait"

Carly stopped and turned around to face him. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He stood up and hugged her really tightly.

_Carly had been sitting on Jay's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. She loved days like this one, where they just hung out in his room. She looked on the table beside his bed where there was a picture from her fifteenth birthday. She smiled, remembering that time. She still hadn't told Jay she was moving yet. Actually, Sid was the only one who knew. She didn't know how she was going to tell everyone. It seemed too difficult to even fathom. She decided not to think about it. Jay walked into his room wearing only a towel around his waist, his blonde hair wet. He looked pretty hot. Carly didn't know what came over her but she stood up and walked over to him and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled back for a minute a stared into her eyes, confused. _

_"I'm sorry..just..seeing you like that..well, I just..I've kinda wanted to do that for awhile" she said, mimciking what he had said to her when he had kissed her last year. He smiled at her and kissed her softly. She pulled off the towel that was around his waist. He started breathing heavily. He lifted her white tank top over her head and undid her jeans. She led him over to the bed and pulled him down on top of her. He took off what little clothing was left on her. She bit her lip nervously. _

_"You know this is my first time.." she said quietly, knowing it wasn't his. He kissed her gently and smiled._

_"Don't worry, I'll be gentle"_

Carly pulled out of the hug first, she couldn't stop thinking about that day in Jay's room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Jay..do you..have a girlfriend?" she asked, not sure what answer she was looking for.

"Not exactly.." he said carefully. She looked at him, confused.

"What does that mean?"

"It means..there are a couple girls that I..hang out with. Thats all." he explained.

"Hang out with..or sleep with?"

"Do you care?" he asked smugly. She looked at him and then looked out the window. She didn't really know the answer to his question.

"Not really. I'm just wondering. Does Stacey..have a girlfriend?"

Jay frowned at the mention of staceys name.

"No..he is single. Why?"

Carly didn't answer, she just kept looking out Jay's window. There was way too much to think about. She didn't know what she was going to do about Stacey or about Jay. She didn't actually know if there was anything to do about them. Maybe it was time to just get over them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I make up.**

**This chapter is pretty short, I'm suffering from a bit of writers block, but I'll try to update soon! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

Carly sat quietly at the dining room table, just picking at the steak that was in front of her. She really didn't feel like eating. She couldn't stop thinking about Stacey and Jay. Her dad and Deb were deep in conversation about the wedding. Carly just tuned it out. The phone rang, Carly ignored it.

"Honey, could you answer the phone please?" her dad asked. Carly got up automatically and walked into the kitchen and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Car? It's Tony. How are ya?"

"I'm fine. Listen, I'm in the middle of dinner, can I call you back?" Carly asked, not wanting to go back and eat, but knowing that it was rude to talk on the phone during dinner.

"Don't worry about calling me back, i'm just letting you know that there is a party at my place tonight, alright? I'll see you there" Tony said before hanging up.

Carly walked back into the dining room and sat down.

"And who was that?" Deb asked curiously, almost accusingly. Carly sipped her grape juice.

"Tony. The guys are going to a movie tonight and wanted to know if I could go.." Carly lied, not making eye contact with Deb, but looking at her father, who she knew wouldn't say no.

"Okay sweetie, have fun."

"Thanks dad" Carly managed, getting up really quickly. She practically ran up her stairs, she had to get ready if Stacey was going to be there.

_Carly sat on the pier thinking about what had happened with Jay. She smiled thinking about it. It had been exactly what she expected, and more. _

_"Carly?" she heard Stacey yell form behind her. She stood up and turned around. God, he was cute. And sweet. How was she going to tell him that her and Jay were..well, more than friends? Stacey smiled at her sweetly when she got closer and she saw him blush when she smiled back. She was about to break his heart._

_"Hey Stace" she said, getting on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Stacey moved his head though at the last second, and Carly's kiss ended up on his lips. He kissed her softly. Carly let him for awhile, but then she thought about Jay and pulled away._

_"Is something wrong?" Stacey asked. Carly bit her lip. It was now or never. She could just blurt it out. Say it. Say "I slept with Jay". It wasn't that easy though. Carly continued to look at him. She took a deep breath._

_"I'm moving" she said. _

_"What?" _

_Carly couldn't believe she chickened out. But the distrustful look on Staceys face made her scared. Scared and sad. She couldn't hurt him. She just couldn't. _

Walking up to Tony's, Carly felt a whole lot less excited than she was. Thinking back to when she almost told Stacey made her cringe. She hated lying to her friends. She hated lying about what happened with Jay. No one knew. Well, not exactly. Tony found out. She "accidentaly" told him one time when she had been drinking. Carly walked up the steps to Tony's front door, took a deep breath and walked in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I make up.**

Jay noticed right away when Carly walked in. Instead of getting up to go say hi though, he went and sat down next to some hot girl who he was pretty sure he had slept with before. He couldn't be certain though, he was usually really drunk when he hooked up with girls at parties. He sipped his beer and put his arm around the girl.

Carly saw Jay flirting with some random slutty girl on one of the couches in the Alva living room and decided to ignore it. She scanned the room for Stacey. Deb had told her earlier that she could bring a date to the wedding. She had been contemplating ever since who to bring and had settled on Stacey. Now if only she could find him.

"Car! You're here!" Carly heard Tony say beside her. He slipped his arm around her waist and held her close. She laughed and took the beer out of his right hand and sipped it.

"Is Stace here?" she asked loudly, over the music. Tony nodded in some random direction. Carly turned her head to look and saw Stacey standing talking to Kathy Alva. She frowned.

"Whats wrong Car?" Tony asked, genuinely concerned. Carly turned to him.

"You wanna go to my dads wedding with me? I need a date.."

"Hell yeah, sounds good. Come on, lets dance!" Tony yelled, grabbing Carly's hand and pulling her out onto the dance floor. She should've thought to ask Tony earlier. He was the one person she trusted the most and she could always count on.

_Carly had been drinking a lot. More than she usually did. She had asked Stacey not to tell anyone she was moving-not yet anyways. That night Tony had a party, as usual, and she was afraid that Stacey was going to say something. Sid wasn't around so he couldn't say anything, but Stacey could.To relax, Carly was drinking a whole lot that night. _

_"Hey Car, come sit with me!" Tony yelled to her. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. _

_"Hey Tony. No girlfriend tonight?" _

_"Nah, not tonight. How bout you? You gonna make a move with Stace?" _

_"Actually, I don't think me and Stacey have anything, I kinda..well I kinda slept with Jay..not too long ago actually. But shh- Stacey doesn't know" Carly blurted out before she could stop herself. Tony looked at her, his eyes wide. _

_"It's okay Carly. Don't worry, I won't say anything"_

The song ended and Stacey walked up to Carly.

"Hey"

Carly smiled at him half-heartedly. She wasn't really sure what she wanted from him. She grabbed his hand as the next song started and started dancing with him. He smiled.

"Listen, I saw you talking to Kathy earlier..are you guys together?

"Me and Kathy? No. We're just friends. I'm actually totally crazy about another girl. She was one of my closest friends, and then she moved away. Now she's back, and she is even more beautiful and amazing than before.." he blushed.

Carly bit her lip, embarassed. That was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said to her. She looked at Stacey and then over at Jay who was kissing the girl he was sitting with.

"Kiss me" she whispered.


End file.
